Into the Black
by TheHatterMaddox
Summary: Ceil summons Sebastian with surprisingly vague orders. Whatever is Ceil getting at? And what exactly does Sebastian know about the nature of his orders? Sin is sin, right? They might think so, but I wonder, will you. . . .?
1. That Butler, So Mischievous

I'm HatterMaddox, here with my first ever fanfic to be posted (squeals shamefully)!!! Since I'm a n00b I hope you'll all take pity and review so I don't feel too hopeless. Even just an occaisional favorite would be appreciated, my good FF folk!! In other news, due to the failure of my illegitemate, super-secret law-suite to sue for the rights to Sebastian and Ceil, I am still utterly peniless and without rights. These gorgeously yaoi-fied folk are NOT ACTUALLY MINE. I send thanks to Yana Toboso-Sensei for making them, and for all the easily-yaoi-fied-ness of black butler. Which reminds me- if yaoi, love affairs between men, demons, extreme perversions of magical abilities, servant-master relationships and pHysically "interesting" or improbable situations offend you, you are in the wrong place. Thus far this story is rated teen- there is no gaurantee on how long that will last. If you aren't up for some serious CeilxSebastian action turn back now. If you are, you may pass with my best wishes to read and review.

So, to recap: I'm HatterMaddox the newbie, I still don't own Sebastian or Ceil though I'm considering sueing for them under entirely false pretenses for the fifth time, and this will be for mature and "Creative" minds so if you aren't slightly mad, perverted or willing to become insane and perverted you should probably go tell your mommy about the bad people on this scary sight so she can cancel your acount and tell the world how frightening both fanfiction and HatterMaddox are. This fanfic will not cause actual loss if sanity, but it is recommended pre-reading for better apreciation of content. Also, innocence may not survive, so bring it at your own risk. That will be all, so please enjoy, see the poll on this fic HERE (.net/u/2279616/TheHatterMaddox) and make sure to check back once and again for new stuff.

That Butler, So Mischievous

"Sebastian!" he was in his bedroom, I knew instantly. "Come here. I want you!" he was just speaking, his voice wasn't raised. I felt it resound in my ears like that of a ghost even from the garden. I had come because I was certain I had seen a stray cat, but the tabby was nowhere in sight and I could feel Ceil's will pulling urgently on me. I was outside the door in no more than 3 seconds.

I took a second to straighten my collar, assumed the proper posture and opened the door.

"Yes, my lord?" Ceil was sitting at his desk, his tea untouched. He had completed very little of the day's paperwork, a sure sign of something amiss so late in the day.

"Come here" he beckoned impatiently "I want you"

I went to stand closer, at his side and behind by a step. "What is it, my lord?"

"Sebastian, I said _come here!_" He reprimanded, clearly cross. "I want you!" he exclaimed, as if that explained anything. It was typical of a human to be so vague, but it was not what I expected from the young master. It seemed more like something that Prince Soma would say.

"I'm here my lord. What is it?" I asked. His cheek held an abnormal trace of color, I could feel the thudding of his heart. It was one of the things I had never explained to Ceil about our contract- he hadn't asked after all. When a demon enters into a contract, he (or she) takes on a human form, as close as possible to actual human anatomy. The thing is, that demons do not have hearts, and so there is an empty cavity where my heart ought to be. I could feel Ceil's heart-beating there as if it were my own. If he died my "heart" stopped. I thought it very ironic that symbolically, the contract made it seem that the demon needed his human to keep him alive, when the demon is most likely the only thing keeping the human alive. I also thought it was convenient- what better way to monitor the young master than to have a constant watch on his heart? A heart that was now pounding harshly in both out chests.

"_No_" He was angry now, and faint red stained his pale cheeks. It was one of those surprising moodswings I suppose. "I _want _you" he repeated, fingers tight on the arm rests.

"I don't know what you mean" I told him, politely confused.

"Yes you do. I thought you couldn't lie to me?"

I hadn't lied. I did not understand what it was that had made him attracted to me at all. Was it my looks, my mind or my "soul"? If the young master was anyone else I would say it was my loyalty, but he understands above all that my loyalty is the result of our contract and nothing more. It my looks, there was little I could do to further my attractiveness: I had created this body in the peak of male fitness and attractiveness, there was very little that could further enhance that although I would try. If it was my mind, I could certainly change my thoughts to draw him farther in. If it was my "soul". . .then there was nothing to be done- whatever essential element replaces the soul of a being when it becomes a demon, it is pure blackness. I embraced that- but did the young master? If he wanted to search for something resembling light in my so-called "soul" it would be a long, fruitless search which would result in his being repulsed from me, which was an unsavory thing to contemplate.

In four years I had learned everything I thought it was important to know about the young master, and he continued to surprise me in spite of it. It had become a fascination, matched only by my enchantment with cats. I want Ceil's soul, more than I have wanted a soul in quite some time. More than that even, I want to devour a soul that I understand, that I have completely explored. I was after all, a demon, and full of sinful desires of which Ceil was the foremost.

I acted in a way that I knew might inspire latent emotional or physical attraction. It would seem that I had done something right.

"I can't" I assured him. "Is it so hard to believe that I am confused? It _was _an uncharacteristically vague instruction."

Ceil glared at me, a most attractive glare, and beckoned for me to kneel before him. I lowered myself gracefully to one knee, face carefully questioning. He moved faster than I anticipated, grabbing fistfuls of my hair and slamming his smaller lips onto mine in a kiss of unrivaled intensity (amongst humans and even some lesser demons though those such as me could blow his intensity away). His heart was hammering in my chest and my ears and my head; among the things that never ceased to surprise me was how well the human body echoed. Through our bond I could feel a stirring of powerful wanting, of something that was far from innocent- just like my young master.

I had no need to breath, I pressed back against Ceil, holding in check a hunger of surprising duplicity: the soul or the body, which was more delightful? Which was more sinful? The Undertaker had his opinion, and I had mine. Ceil, it seemed had taken the side of the demon.

_Hhhhhhmm, that's humanity for you._


	2. That Butler, So Subservient

That butler, so subservient

Ceil pulled away with a gasp, his cheeks dyed a deep scarlet that made a fascinating contrast with his dark hair and porcelain skin. He, unlike me, needed air.

"_Now _do you understand?" he was breathing heavily and the slamming of his heart against my ribcage was making me light-headed if not enough to affect me- even as I was this human form had some hold on me, not all of which was unpleasant.

"Yes My Lord" I told him, smiling in a way I knew (I had been told) was every bit as demonic as the creature hiding behind it.

"Sebastian go lay down on the bed." He ordered me, and I saw something so dark it was almost like me in his eyes. Yet another surprise. I grinned even wider, and rose smoothly. I turned and at a leisurely pace, walked to the bed, not once glancing back. I could sense that my attempt to be a tease was working in the tension that was coming down our bond. I sat casually on the bed, and pulled my legs up. I laid back on the thick stack of pillows and positioned myself as if I were standing. My ankles were straight, feet shoulder width apart; my hands rested away from my body, palms down. I could feel the fine weave of the silk pillow case on my neck, the only skin of my body that was exposed, I could smell the tea, Japanese Sencha imported directly from Kyoto. I could hear young master's footsteps, as unhurried as my own had been. I felt the mattress dip under his weight, then he was on his hands and knees over me. The look he gave me from above was that usually reserved for prey, _our _prey. Today, I _was _the prey.

"Did you lock the doors my lord?" I asked calmly "You wouldn't want Finni or Maylene to barge in would you?"

"Lock it. It's an order."

"I'll need my arm, my lord"

"Then take it." I tugged off the obscuring glove with my teeth, making certain not to so much as brush him. I held out the hand to the door, and waved it locked. I flicked my fingers, enforcing the doors so that any unexpected visitors (like Agni) would not be able to knock them down. I retuned my hand to its place.

"It is done"

"Good" he said, his smile feral. "Sebastian, don't move. Consider it an order"

"Yes My Lord"

_Hhhmmmm, so the young master is controlling, even in this kind of situation._


	3. That Butler, So Obedient

I'm finally back, and I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I've been so busy starting new stuff, I almost forgot to update this. If you want this to be continued soon please review, or I might put it on hiatus to work on other fics. Also, RadxRika, if you are reading this, get in contact with me NOW because I want your help with a secret surprise for the readers. Like I said, _NOW_. So, please enjoy!

The Hatter Maddox

That butler, so obedient

Then he sat back on my knees as if they were a chair. I could feel his desires coming to the surface and recalled my many vivid fantasies. This was not one of them- _my _fantasies did not involve me being anything like this submissive. Somehow, I found I did not mind. Instead I found this side of the master oddly enthralling, and it only added to my intense fascination with the odd bit of humanity he embodied.

He threw his hat to the side and began to elegantly unbutton his coat. None of the very, very many expert strip shows I had seen compared. I'd had sex. Quite a lot of it. It never struck me as having meaning beyond manipulating people- as sin it was part of my power to control my own sexuality in ways that often disturbed non-demons. Few non-demons knew, so it rarely mattered. Here I would surrender that control entirely, and of my own will. Maybe that would give this sinful act a meaning, beyond just sin and indulgence. When the young master sinned, it usually turned out that way, so I was hopeful. I was also hungry, for so much more than the sustenance that a soul provided, and watching the young master slowly take of clothes until he sat on me in no more than his pants and a shirt only fed that desire. He took off his eye patch and I felt the heat that was a part of me always increase, widening the bond between us.

Ceil also didn't know just how our bond worked, how close it really made us. There was a reason that he instinctively knew just what I was doing when he gave me an order. The contract ties us together, and because Ceil's is on his eye it is extremely powerful indeed. Our minds and our bodies were close, dangerously so if I allowed the bond to open up, something I had never done before.

He reached down and began to undress me, and as ordered I did not move. I deepened the connection, just a shade and I felt my own tie in the young master's hands, felt his increasing desire. Jacket, vest, tie– Ceil slowly pulled each layer of clothing away, throwing them to the floor as he went. He put a hand on each side of my face, carefully expressionless, and smirked. He kissed me. Hard. He didn't seem to care that I didn't move, that I maintained my polite butler smile even as his hot lips danced on mine. Then, his tongue was there, shoving my lips apart, and still I remained still. I let his tongue dominate my mouth, filling it with the sweet, delicate taste of him, almost like sugar or sweets, almost like curry and almost like something from home. My pants, tailor made to fit exactly, were beginning to feel enclosing, but I didn't twitch.

Ceil's hands were in my hair, tugging softly as he hunched over me. He kissed impressively, for someone I knew had no experience: his lips moved powerfully against my still ones, his tongue caressing mine with unhurried passion. If he was unsure, the uncertainty was buried so deeply that through our joined minds I could not trace it. He took off my other glove, purposefully drawing his manicured (by me) nails over my skin. The sensation sent shivers down my spine, making me feel human in the very best way, but less human in the best way too.

Then he moved on, working my unmoving body free of my jacket and vest. I focused on the peculiar sensation of the clothes being tugged out from under me, just for something else to think about. I knew I was trying to distract myself, but it was working, so I did it anyway- if Ceil was going to take his time, I wasn't about to just sit there and concentrate on the discomfort of my too-tight pants and the lack of attention to the real issue. Denial was far better. I almost laughed at my adoption of such a human thought system- demons don't believe in practicing denial, only truth and lies. We believe thoroughly in causing and encouraging others' denial, it's just not supposed to be our style. It went against my pride as a demon, but at the moment it was better than suffering frustrated arousal straight-up with no contact or pleasure to dull the pain.

Not so much as bending my neck, I shifted my eyes to look at Ceil, who seemed to be enjoying himself as well. He kissed me again, working his fingers through my hair. I could feel every brush against my scalp, then he pulled roughly, sending little white sparks dancing down my spine. My hair was soft in his hands, my lips silken and warm on his, I could taste through Ceil the faint spice of my own mouth, even as his own sweet flavor filled my mouth. The duality of the sensation, the feeling of two bodies, was more arousing than I expected, making my hardness strain against my pants. I remained unmoving, keeping my muscles relaxed. What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't do that much?

Ceil took off his shirt and began, oh-so-slowly to unbutton mine, his finger-tips grazing my skin lightly and sending traces of lighting racing from the point of contact to the pit of my stomach. I decided to find looser pants in future- the strong cloth effectively restrained me almost completely and my arousal was only getting larger.

Ceil shifted downward on my body, his hands placed lightly on my neck as he drew swirling patterns below one ear with his fingers, making something inside me shiver pleasurably. He continued the light tracing, using the other hand to skillfully unbutton my shirt the rest of the way and pull it out from under me too. His silk sheets were cool beneath my skin, now hot with a combination of arousal and the slight demonic energy it brought out in me. He leaned close then, breathing softly on my lips then bit my lip, softly at first then more forcefully. He didn't quite draw blood, but there, mingling with the pleasure was pain. I looked at him, reproach in my eyes, but he just grinned, calling my bluff. Masochism was a common trait in demons, I knew, but before now I'd never had a reason to know if it was a trait I exhibited. I knew now, and so did Ceil, who was now letting his hands dance over my bare chest, dragging his nails across my skin once more.

I could feel the tiny beads of sweat forming on my brow, the back of my neck, bellow my arms and along my spine as the hairs on the back of my neck prickled. The human body has such strange ways of showing stress- demons usually catch fire or give of so much heat that the things around them do. It was strange, having my human body react this way, something I didn't normally experience- I only sweat in the most extreme heat and I this tensing of my muscles, the fire and electric tingles in my skin, the intense pressure in my gut and groin were even more unusual.

Only the young master could do that.

He bit my lip harder, drawing blood this time and this time the tiny but sharp pain was translated directly into the intensified throbbing in my groin. He toyed with the button of my pants with one hand, the other on the back of my neck. He was practically laying on me and it only took a small movement to press his hips against mine, pulling away too quickly.

The biting was becoming consistent, filling our mouths with blood and making my breathing speed up, even though I didn't need air. I think it's something built into the human body- I'd investigate later. Ceil, at last, lowered himself so that he lay on me, staying on his knees to keep his hardness from giving me any relief. He squirmed out of his pants, smirking broadly as he noticed my faster breathing, then unbuttoned my pants and tugged down the zipper, even that small friction sending heat coursing through my veins. He pulled my pants of freeing me from that painful pressure at last.

_Hhhhmmm, so even the young master can get impatient sometimes._

Wow! That was surprisingly hard to write. Lately I just haven't been feeling the inspiration for this fic, especially after reading chapter 43 of Kuroshitsuji . I know this chapter is kinda suckish and way too short with a cliffie, but you guys seemed to like what I wrote before, so I'll post it and try to write something better for next time. Please review if you like this or I might not update for a while. If everyone likes this I'll watch some of the manga and try to write some more. Also please see the poll for this fic on my profile, it will determine where the fic goes after this scene. . Hope you liked it (enough to review)!

The Hatter Maddox

P.s. : Again, If you are RadxRika, GET THE HELL IN TOUCH!!!! NOW!!! (^^- lol). This sounds mean and rude, but this message is meant for Rika and if you are she, you will understand.


	4. That Butler, So Tempting

So, I finally got the new chapter out of you guest writer . . .RadxRika!! Give it up for Rika folks!! Not sure how I felt about it, or whether it fit the original agenda for Ciel and Sebby, but I know you all are anxious for posts so I decided (after much pressuring from Rika) to post it anyways. I may post an alternate chapter later depending on how I feel at the moment, but I would like to say first that I do love what Rika did. It just might not belong in this fic (which would be a great excuse to write a new one _**hint*hint**nudge*nudge**_). enjoy!

That Butler, So Tempting

I leaned over my butler. Exposed, embarrassed, and aroused, I let my hand fiddle with the waistband his black silk boxers. I had ordered them myself, not too long ago. I wanted Sebastian, wanted to have all of him, _every_ little piece. I loved that he was breathing harder now, and I could the physical manifestation of his arousal.

"Sebastian," I breathed. "Make noise. Talk."

My butler smirked, chuckling slightly. I wormed my hand inside his boxers and stroked him.

"No-o, make noise for me, Sebastian." I said with a smirk someone had once called cruel, gaining confidence. I kissed him roughly, drawing more blood and lapping it up, the coppery taste lingering on my lips- and perhaps his too. He moaned a bit, but didn't move at all. Good. That was good.

I wanted more, more, from my butler, my knight. I pressed my hips to his, and traced my tongue along his sensual body, pausing for a moment when I heard my name.

"Ciel," He whispered. I didn't stop, merely looked at his face, mouth still open. He looked… pleased. I kept my gaze on him, his face, as I tenderly touched his nipple with my tongue- just a flick. His breath caught in his throat. I enjoyed it, pleasuring and torturing my Sebastian.

A thought raced through my mind. _Was this love? _I didn't know. I didn't want to think about it.

Instead, I moved up from Sebastian's chest to his collarbone. Gently, I kissed and bit at the skin there, drawing more sounds from him. But it wasn't satisfying, not like this. I wanted more… participation. I wondered, what would happen if I ordered him to move? Or, even, not not move?

So, how was it? Not terrible we hope! anyway, do you think I should keep it or re-write it? How do you all like Rika's style, how does it compare, and do you like what she did? Do you want to hear more from her? Do you want me to jump back on board at all speeds? Do you want us to keep passing the story back and forth? If you don't review, we will never know, feel rejected and not post for a long time. So review, review, review!!!!

The Hatter Maddox


	5. That Butler, So Tempting 2

Hey guys! Because I love Rika (hugs, leaning chin on head) and she did an awesome job (and I'm a lazy *%!#$ sometimes) I posted the awesome chapter she wrote for me. Sadly, said chapter doesn't really fit with the mystery place I'm taking this story. Rika: you did better than could ever be expected, I blame myself for telling you to do whatever and being a fail. Anyway, This is _my _version of what would happen after the third chapter and Ciel's POV. So, read it and tell me which you all prefer.

**That Butler, So Tempting**

**A re-write**

Sebastian hadn't moved yet. He had even kept his best butler smile plastered across his lips, ruined by the unevenness of his breath. In human form, even a demon can be aroused. I smirked. His eyes were glowing faintly and I could almost feel him wanting me to move, to do something. I smirked. How long would he last?, I wondered. Not that it mattered.

I kissed him harder, sliding my tongue around his, which remained unmoving. I shivered- his mouth was _hot_, the amazingly heated slick softness something I hadn't imagined. I bit down on his lip again, feeling the blood coat my tongue with its acrid, coppery taste. I could feel my heart slamming, pounding in my throat, just below the taste of his blood tainting my throat. I could _feel _his frustration, and his determination too; could _feel _him wanting me and wanting to not give in at once. Something to do with the contract, no doubt.

I brushed a thumb over his cheek, smooth like pale porcelain and softer than even my finest silks, trailing over the curve of his jaw with the backs of my fingers, thumb still resting on his pronounced cheek. I stared into his eyes, falling into them until I was left with nothing but those dark, mischeviously inviting depths and the feel of him beneath me, ungiving and defiant almost, for all that his position suggested total submission.

"You may move your mouth" I informed him haughtily, allowing him a luxury and no more.

"No- " I amended "You _will _move your mouth. To make noises of pleasure for me." I elaborated, looking down at him with utter condescension. He was _mine_- to have, to use, to control. I wanted him, and I would have him.

Sebastian smiled, a wide, knowing smile I had seen many a time, but something in his eyes was different. Appreciation, surprise, intrigue, _lust_. Something bigger, and darker and hotter than anything I had ever seen in him. It sent tingles down my spine to collect in my groin. The arousal was something I wasn't used to, and the intense heat and stiffness of it made me uncomfortable in a very physical way. It wasn't pleasant- just tight, and tense. Because it was unfulfilled, I had to assume. Sebastian's must have been worse, but he probably liked it being a proven masochist.

I licked his nose, a long sensual stroke of my tongue up to the bridge and back down. I nipped the tip playfully, producing a tiny sharp noise from Sebastian that I couldn't identify as being anywhere near any I'd heard before. I smiled, at once feeling predatory and quite fond aside from the ever-present desire, and lightly kissed the spot.

"Sebastian, don't heal what I do to your body." I whispered, getting goosebumps at the thought of my marks on his perfect body. _Mine_. To take, to mark as no other in this world could. _Mine._

I would have sworn I could hear Sebastian thinking- for all I know I did- an almost lazily meandering thought like a tendril of smoke or a cat twining sinuously about your feet and rubbing against your legs.

_So the young master is this possessive of me with a thing like that._

I showed no sign that I had heard (or imagined) the thought, but grinned. And why shouldn't I be possessive of what belongs exclusively to me?

So there it was. I know I don't update this nearly enough, but I haven't been updating much of anything and reviews have been scarce and pretty far between so motivation's was a little lacking. In conclusion, review. If you are reading this- REVIEW. If you liked it REVIEW. If you hate me for being lazy, TELL ME. If you thought anything at all about this REVIEW, dang you! Anyway; my fans I love you. Reviewers, I _really _love you. My entire readership, I love you too. Thanks for reading!

Until next time,

The Hatter


End file.
